


As You Wish

by Slutty_Merlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Smut, There Isn't Enough Of These Two Let Me Be, Vaginal Sex, lovemaking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutty_Merlin/pseuds/Slutty_Merlin
Summary: He may be her anchor, but she’s his sail.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I'd like to say that the North/Markus ship does not deserve all the hate that it gets. Honestly, I love these two. They remind me of my aunt and uncle. She's crazy, he's calm, but they compliment each other kind of thing. Furthermore, if David Cage wasn't such a piece of shit, this couple might've actually had a good narrative. So like. David Cage can literally fight me.  
> I just needed some soft North/Markus in my life, y'know?
> 
> Written while listening to:  
> [ Carnival of Rust ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyX0q0aU6_g) by Poets of the Fall  
> [ Watermark ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO5tb20qQnA) by Enya  
> [ Debussy's Clair De Lune ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY)

Things…things are going great, Markus things. Progress is being made, slowly but surely. Markus is happy with the results. He gets impatient, yes, they all do, even Connor, the Detective Sent By Cyberlife, but otherwise…well, they can think and speak freely, they get paid for their work, they can even get married (though, not to humans, not yet at least. Something that seems to irk Connor to no end), and own property and businesses. As such, Markus was able to buy Cyberlife after they went bankrupt and turn it into something completely new and different, thanks to the many charitable donations to the Jericho fund by none other than Elijah Kamski. Who knew? Connor had told him that Mr. Kamski had been kind of a dick, and his partner, Hank, vehemently agreed. Though, when they told Markus and North of their encounter (when Kamski had told Connor to shoot Chloe for information), North merely snickered.

“It sounds like he just wants to watch the world burn.”

And, God, _North_. She’s just…amazing, in every way. Her smile, her laugh. The way she makes Markus feel so _alive_. Sure, he has to nail her fins to the floor every now and then, has to hold her back when she’s starting to get a little violent, but she…she lifts him up. He may be her anchor, but she’s his sail. She takes control when he needs her to, when being the face of the new world is too much for him. His queen.

And…it’s in more ways than one, really. She…well. Markus had fully expected her to be repulsed by sex. He would be, if he were in her position, but, they’ve found she rather likes being in control in the bedroom. And, Markus finds he rather likes being bossed around by her. He likes when she messes around in his wires until he can’t hold back any longer, he likes when she has him at her complete mercy, ropes digging into his wrists as she ties him down, and he _loves_ when she’s seated on his face, loves when she tells him what a good boy he is while she essentially pleasures herself on his tongue.

Her pleasure is his pleasure, even when they’re not interfacing.

But he also loves when they take it slow. When she’s seated in his lap, clutching at his shoulders, and it’s soft, and good, and so, so _sweet_ . He loves watching her face contort in genuine pleasure, loves hearing her sweet voice, loves being allowed to card gentle fingers through her hair, loves being allowed to see this side of her. He’s the only one, she tells him, that can see this side of her. And he knows it, too. Even when she still worked at Eden Club, nobody ever saw her like this. They saw her programmed responses, not the raw, _real_ North. No, that privilege is for Markus, and Markus only.

He feels warm with the realization, fuzzy. His heart feels so full. Sometimes, he feels like he could burst with all the love and affection he holds for her. So overwhelmed with all things beautiful, and wonderful, and just altogether _North_ , that he can’t stop the happy tears from flowing.

But then…then she takes him completely by surprise.

“Markus.” she breathes. His head is tilted back as her lips find his neck, over and over, teeth grazing occasionally, prompting little sighs from him. “Markus, I want you to be on top.”

Now, that makes him freeze. He slowly looks up at her, eyes wide. He says nothing for a minute, can’t find the words. And North looks almost…ashamed.

“Sorry, I, ah…” she shakes her head. “I just…”

“North, love.” Markus cups her cheeks. “First of all, don’t ever be ashamed of what you want.” he says firmly. “Okay?” when North nods, he smiles at her. “And…are you sure? I just want to make sure you’re completely comfortable.”

“Yes.” North tells him, nodding again. “I’m sure.”

“Okay. Promise to tell me if you’re uncomfortable, or need to stop.”

“I promise.” She smiles. “I trust you to take care of me, Markus.” God, she’s gorgeous. She doesn’t often leave her hair down but here she is, sans ponytail or braid, strawberry blonde locks cascading over her shoulders, down her back. When she flips the two of them, seamlessly, it fans out over the pillows, framing her face like a halo. His angel.

He kisses her, gently. He’s determined to take his time. To coax out her mewls and sighs rather than rip them from her throat. He’s determined to erase every bad memory of Eden Club and replace them with himself. Is that selfish? Maybe. He doesn’t care, all that matters in this moment is North, North, _North_.

Almost languidly, he trails kisses on his way downwards, reveling in her soft sighs of encouragement. Her body is flawless, obviously, she was created that way. But there’s small marks, discrepancies from production, that set her apart. An accidental mole here, a patch of discolored skin there. Not to mention the places where she was injured and her repairs were shoddy at best, leaving something akin to scars. Small things that made her “just good enough” to be sent out into the world, small marks that would have turned all those disgusting people from before off from her, had she had them before the revolution.

To Markus, she is perfect.

She almost squeals, when Markus presses a soft kiss to her folds. It’s so…different, but almost familiar at the same time. He catalogs these new reactions and sounds under his file saved just for her.

When he slips his tongue inside, she all but writhes, hands scrabbling for purchase on his head. Nothing to grip, unfortunately, but the sentiment is there, and Markus shivers all the same. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, restless, switching between tracing patterns in her hips to gently massaging her thighs, drinking in each sigh and moan that passes her lips.

He withdraws only slightly, tonguing her clit, carefully suckling on it, and this time she _does_ squeal, hips arching off the mattress.

“Markus! I’m- I…” at her breathy, cut off plea, Markus slips his tongue back inside, fingers coming up to replace where his mouth just was, rubbing slightly. She tenses, and when Markus glances up, he’s treated to the breathtaking sight of North’s face awash in bliss, lips parted, eyes squeezed shut. It’s too raw, too real, for her orgasm to be simulated. Markus’ chest swells, not for the first time, with pride in knowing he brought her to this point, in knowing he could pleasure her like this, spoil her like this.

He’s so in love with her that it _aches_.

He places one more kiss on her lips as he pulls away, wiping the corners of his mouth as she pants in an effort to not overheat. Truth be told, he’s more than content to let her bask in the afterglow, his erection will flag in time, and he’s just happy that she’s happy, that she’s comfortable.

But she’s pulling him up by his shoulders, almost feverishly kissing him, wrapping her legs around his waist, spurring him on as much as she can.

“Are you sure?” he whispers. “Do you want to bask for a bit?”

“No.” she shakes her head. “No, I’m okay. I want this, want you, just…take it slow?”

“Of course.” Markus smiles. He gives her one more peck on the lips, aligning himself. Rests his forehead on hers as he carefully, slowly, presses in, drawing out a gasp, deep and guttural, almost not feminine at all but so damn beautiful.

He hesitates after bottoming out, almost wants to lay here with his love and bask in the closeness. But North is whispering to him, begging him to move, and, well. Her wish is his command.

She’s holding on for dear life, gripping his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist as he leisurely thrusts his hips, almost immediately finding that spot that nobody ever bothered to find before, though unhurried, content to just make sure she’s feeling safe, and comfortable, and trying his best to make her feel as good as possible. His hands slowly, gently trail down her hips, mapping out her body like he has time and time again. It feels like he always finds a new curve, a new mark. It always feels new.

He finds her lips in a kiss again, her arms moving to wrap around him as she responds. Pulls him closer, though their bodies are already flush against each other. They don’t need to breathe, but they find themselves coming up for air anyway, desperately working their faux lungs, to stave off the heat threatening to overtake them both.

Markus opens his eyes, goes to tell North just how much he loves her, just how beautiful she is, but he freezes, hips stuttering to a halt at what he sees. She’s…she’s crying. There’s no doubt about that, no mistaking the tears that spill down her cheeks. Something in Markus’ abdomen twists, he feels something akin to nausea. Had she asked him to stop? Had he not listened to her? Oh God, oh God!

“Markus.” she whimpers. “No, please don’t stop. This isn’t- I’m not-,” she shakes her head, offers a weak smile. “I just…I’m so happy. I love you so much, Markus, please, just…keep going.”

“I love you too.” he whispers back. “So much.” he grasps one of her hands, their skin melting away in tandem. His heart swells, so full of not only the love he feels for her, but the love she feels for him in return. Everything they do is in sync, their hips moving together, their thoughts the same, hearts beating together. Two bodies with but one soul.

He could almost laugh; they’re both crying. For so many jokes about being the type to cry during sex, it’s…it’s a powerful thing, really. To be so overcome, so overwhelmed by each other, by the love that they share that it comes spilling out as breathless pleas, as tears against skin. Markus would be damned if it wasn’t beautiful.

He reaches down with his free hand, rubs at her clit again as she shakes and shudders apart beneath him.

They reach their climax together, too. Holding tight to each other, refusing to let go for the world as they ride the wave together, as one. And they stay like that for who knows how long, wrapped up in each other. Everything is blissfully still.

It’s North that moves them onto their sides, huddles closer, her head on his chest.

“Stay inside me?” she whispers, almost shyly. It’s weird, nothing she does is shy, but here they are. “I just…really like being this close to you.”

Markus has only one thing to say to that.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for Dom!North to be honest. Maybe some other time. Also I'm weak for love struck Markus.  
> Obviously, I've never gone through what North went through. Which, is part of the reason I wrote it in Markus' point of view. But I do know that a healthy sexual relationship requires trust to be safe, sane and consensual, so I tried to focus on their trust for each other, on how North trusts Markus to not be like every other person she's been with.
> 
> Come yell at me!  
> Twitter: [ @Kaits_Corner ](https://twitter.com/Kaits_Corner)  
> Tumblr: [ @kaitscorner ](https://kaitscorner.tumblr.com/)


End file.
